


I Hate You, I Love You

by fritokays



Series: I Hate You, I Love You [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8936890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: Astra and Alex hate each other, or so it seems. This is an AU where Alex and Kara are college aged. Everyone is human.





	

They’d started this summer just like each one before it. The same tradition every year since they’d become best friends in the first grade. Alex had gone over to the Zorel’s place after unpacking all of her things from school for their annual summer sleepover.

The night had been great, as usual. They’d given up pulling all-nighters years ago and had both sacked out around 11:30. It was now morning and both of them were sat on the couch in the living room watching “10 Things I Hate About You” for the millionth time.

“Where’s your mom, by the way?” Alex asked as she half looked up from her phone and laughed at something that Cat had said on the screen.

“She and dad are out of town doing something with the Kents. I think Clark is headed to high school this year and they threw some party or something?” She shrugged.

Alex heard the tale tell signs of someone else entering the room and looked up before grimacing, “Astra. Gracing us with your presence again this year?” She asked with obvious disdain in her voice.

“Well, Alexandra, it wouldn’t ruin your summer if I didn’t now would it?” She asked in a bright, fake voice. Kara rolled her eyes and groaned.

“Can you guys not?” She mumbled out exasperatedly as Astra flopped down on her other side leaving her between the two bickering women.

“She started it,” Alex said indignantly and Astra shot her a look over Kara’s head.

“I merely walked into the room, Alexandra,” She said smugly. She knew the girl hated to have her full name used.

They stopped bickering once Kara’s phone rang to give her the quiet to at least have a conversation, but that didn’t stop Alex from sticking her tongue out at the other woman as if she were a child. Astra rolled her eyes before turning her attention to her niece who seemed to be arguing with her mother over the phone.

Kara hung up moments later and threw her head back against the couch, “Mom forgot she ordered a shit ton of stuff and she’s supposed to be picking it up right now. So, apparently, I’m going to pick it up,” Kara pouted out and Alex smirked and almost laughed at her best friend, “So, you two are not allowed to kill each other. Is that clear?” She asked in her sternest voice.

“Crystal,” Alex deadpanned and Astra shot her a thumbs up.

They sat in silence while the movie played on and they could hear Kara getting ready upstairs. She barreled down the stairs moments later with a shout of, “Love you! You both better still be in one piece when I get back!” Before she was out the door.

Alex turned her head and listened until she heard Kara’s car leave the drive way before she was across the couch faster than she thought possible and in the woman’s lap who moments earlier she had been fighting with.

Astra’s arms wound around the girl as they usually did while her mouth slanted over the one in front of her. She felt more than heard Alex’s moan as she kissed her and ran her hand up to tangle in her shoulder length brown hair. She gripped and pulled the girl back from her who growled as she was separated from Astra’s lips.

“We’re going to get caught one of these days,” The woman said as she bit her way down Alex’s neck while the girl ran her hands under the hem of her shirt and inched it higher and higher.

“Not if you make it quick, Astra,” The girl deadpanned even though she was starting to pant and could feel herself growing more and more aroused.

“Brat,” Astra bit out as she lifted up from her slightly leaned position so her shirt could be removed.

“Ass,” Alex bit back after removing the shirt and leaning forward to take an already erect nipple in her mouth. Astra’s head fell back as she let out an almost animalistic noise and Alex smirked into her work. She reached up and pinched the other nipple and heard a gasp come from the woman before her hair was being pulled once again and she lifted back up to level a glare at Astra, “Problem?” She asked snidely as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“God, you really are a brat aren’t you?” Astra mumbled as she stood with the girl in her arms and squeezed her ass cheeks in her hands as Alex’s legs wrapped around her waist. The girl’s back collided harshly with the wall and she let out a breath as it did so before Astra’s mouth was on her own once again.

Alex’s shirt was removed quickly and thrown somewhere behind the woman currently devouring her chest while the girl threw her head back against the wall and breathed heavily. Her nails dug into the skin of Astra’s back as she raked them up and down and could feel the woman shiver as she did so.

Alex rolled her hips against Astra and the woman shifted to give her better friction before her hand was finding the tie on Alex’s shorts and pulling it roughly so it came loose. Before Alex could register that she had actually gotten her way for once and Astra was allowing her to grind against her as she pleased, a hand was in the front of her shorts and two fingers were thrusted into her without preamble.

“Dammit, woman,” Alex gasped out as the woman began thrusting quickly and harshly, “Some warning next time,” She groaned as she leaned forward and bit down hard on Astra’s shoulder. The woman moaned and curled her fingers just like she knew Alex liked. They’d been doing this for a while after all. The girl licked over the bite mark before pulling back, “Fuck you,” She hissed as she felt her orgasm approaching rapidly already.

“That’s the idea, brilliant one,” Astra grunted as her thumb finally made contact with Alex’s clit and the girl shuddered as it did so, “So perceptive some times,” She rolled her eyes while Alex could barely manage to shoot her a glare as she was worked up to her climax.

“Damn,” She breathed, “As much as I despise you,” Alex started while her hands came up to hold onto Astra’s shoulders tightly, “You know what you’re doing with those fingers,” She gasped out and let her head fall back and hit the wall hard. Astra actually winced at the sound of her head hitting the wall so hard but the girl didn’t seem to notice so she continued at her almost bruising pace, “I’m damn close.”

“Oh,” Astra said in a smug tone, “I’m well aware, Alexandra,” Alex’s eyes opened and she glared at her for the use of her full name before her mouth was opening in an all too familiar gasp and whimper combination and Astra could barely move her fingers from the way that Alex was clenching around them as she came undone.

As she came down from her high, Astra pulled her fingers from inside her pants and sucked them into her mouth while Alex watched with dark eyes. The girl unlatched her ankles and dropped her feet down to the floor before she had Astra pushed down onto a chair in the living room. The woman had no time to even think to protest before her shorts and panties were gone and Alex was kneeling before her and pushing her knees apart.

At the first swipe of her tongue, Astra’s hand tangled in her hair to hold her just where she wanted her. Alex smirked as she continued, “Not so smug now are we, oh wise one?” She said teasingly and hissed when the hand in her hair tightened slightly. She took the hint though and continued what she’d started.

“How the hell did we even get here?” Was gasped out from the woman above her and Alex couldn’t really take the time to think about it in her current position, but she didn’t really know either. One day they’d been at each other’s throats like usual and the next second they’d had their tongues down each other’s throats. Alex shrugged and scraped her teeth lightly across Astra’s clit and reveled in the shudder she elicited, “You know what that does to me, you brat.”

“Oh, I’m well aware, Astra,” Alex replied in a similar tone as the one Astra had used earlier to tell her the same thing. She brought her hand up the inside of Astra’s thigh slowly and could feel the woman’s skin jumping and quivering in response as she did so, “Hmm. You want this.”

“Oh, God,” Astra moaned and Alex finally felt the hands in her hair loosen. Good. Now the woman was releasing control and she was close. The hand on her thigh finally reached its destination and a single finger was thrusted into her. She moaned in response and her hips jumped slightly. A second finger was added and achieved the same reaction.

Alex’s tongue matched the pace of her fingers. Astra’s moans were coming more frequently now and Alex could feel her about to come. It only took a few more thrusts before the woman was coming hard and Alex was pulling away to watch her face as she did so.

Astra breathed hard as she came down from her high. The two of them then quickly ran around picking up their clothes and putting them back on before hearing Kara’s car pull back into the driveway. Alex shot Astra a look before making her way to the door.

“Kara! That woman! I swear!” She yelled and Astra could hear her niece grumpily yelling back from the car. Alex turned her head back to glance at her and shot her a wink before she was making her way out the front door and towards Kara.

“Damn.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this. I don't know yet.


End file.
